Kill Man
Kill Man is the most powerful being in this reality. You cannot defeat him, your character is not the strongest because he is. Backstory See image. Powers and Abilities Matter and Energy Destruction Kill Man can destroy any form of matter or energy. As in, it no loner exists, the particles that were there before have not changed form but are actually gone forever. Yes, this includes the matter and/or energy that the virus gave you that would give you any sort of immunity or resistance to his powers. 6th Dimensional Omnipresence Kill Man can not only see any point in time in any timeline in this reality, but can freely travel to and from them. This means that he can see every possible outcome of everything you have ever done or will do, so there is no way of tricking him. This also means that every moment in time makes a new Kill Man entity, meaning that if you actually can somehow kill one of them, one of the literally infinite others will kill you beforehand. Abilities Kill Man, due to knowing all possible future events, can prepare himself for them and/or know exactly how they work. He has applied this to many things, including martial arts, multiple forms of weaponry, multiple forms of visual art, multiple musical instruments, mechanical engineering, chemistry, biology, physics, and basketball. Personality Kill Man is a very apathetic person, with the only thing outside of recreation he actually cares about being his hatred of power level arguments. Recreationally he practices many things (partially listed above in Abilities), but only if they require technical skill. Challenges of the mind do nothing for him because he's too OP and will instantly figure them out with his god powers. Timelines Every time in any situation where there is a variable, the timeine will branch off into every single possible alternative. Any time something happens, there will be an alternate timeline in which it doesn't happen or it happens differently. The only exception to this is interference by Kill Man's powers, meaning that if he sees or destroys something or goes somewhere, there is no alternate timeline in which he doesn't. Omega Timeline This timeline was created the first time that Kill Man used his powers, travelling into the outer 6D space instead of an actual destination. The Omega timeline is the outer space of the timelines, being completely separate from the main timeline and all its branches and taking up all of timespace in this dimension with the exception of the main timeline. Because there's no room for that timeline to expand in any direction, it cannot split, meaning every outcome is the only one. This also means that the Omega timeline is always one single moment in time, meaning that although time flows normally, it is impossible to travel to the Omega past or future Ultimate Timeline This timeline was a deliberate effort by the Order of the Kill Men to create the Ultimate Kill Man to lead them, which they accompliashed by manipulating every timeline to collide into each other, creating a singular timeline in which all of the Kill Men become one. This timeline behaves like a normal timeline with one exception; it branches inward instead of outward. This means that instead of the timeline splitting whenever multiple things could happen, every possible outcome happens simultaneously. This timeline has been described by Ultimate Kill Man to be "a horrible abomination that has resulted in reality itself becoming a hellish nightmare where chaos reigns supreme", and has since permanently taken residence in the Cretaceous era. The Order of the Kill Men later unanimously voted that this was "ultimately a pretty bad idea". Order of the Kill Men The Order of the Kill Men is the official name of the group of Kill Men who meet in the Omega timeline every month. The council is made up of one Kill Man from every year in every timeline, specifically one from the month they're holding it, led by Ultimate Kill Man. This is where they decide which Kill Man iteration is going to handle what situation and what they think should be under their jurisdiction. Currently the only thing they care about is power level arguments, however they continuously and unanimously vote that they hate shipping and RPs in the main chat. However, they have yet to come to an official agreement upon whether or not those things should be dealt with by them, and in the case of shipping, how far is too far. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Matter and Energy Destruction Category:6th Dimensional Omnipresence